Snippets of Our Lives
by XSilverXWingedXAssassinX
Summary: 9 drabbles between UsUk and 1 brotherly drabble between AmericaCanada that look into the lives of the 3 nations. Rated T for language and suggested themes. Some can be seen as AU.


Hey, readers! So, all of these drabbles were written by my friend Kalli and me through texts. So, all of them except for one are UsUk. The one that isn't is a family one between America and Canada. So please enjoy!

Sorry if there are any mistakes. I had to hurry up and post this because my summer is now going to be non-existant.

* * *

**1. Alcohol**

I hate it.

I hate how he changes from the serious, stick up the ass Brit, to the emotional and loudmouth drunk.

I hate how he comes home late after meetings smelling like whiskey and smoke from the local pub.

I hate how I had to drunk-proof the house so that when he comes home at 3 a.m., he doesn't hurt himself.

I hate the hurtful words that come spilling from his lips during a drunken rant, that leave me crying at home.

I hate how I have to make sure he gets in bed without knocking over the lamp or tripping on the stairs.

I hate how I have to put up a front that shows I'm okay with his nightly consumption of that vile, amber, liquid. I hate how I fake a smile at him when he drinks.

But most of all, I hate how I can't confront him about slowing down his intake of alcohol. I hate how I'm a coward who can't even confront my lover about a problem that will cut his life short.

I hate it all so fucking much.

**2. Are you proud of me? (written by Kalli)**

No matter what I do, I'm constantly outshone.

Is this how a little brother should feel?

I hate that I'm always forgotten.

"Who are you?"

Even though It's asked no matter where I go, no words could possibly sting more.

But you, of all people, certainly wouldn't know how it feels.

It all stems from you anyway.

No matter what I do, my accomplishments are constantly overlooked.

The only thing I want to know is,

Are you proud of me?

**3. Coffee**

I do not understand what is great about that bitter, brown liquid!

Alfred is always drinking it! It has the most vile and disgusting taste ever! It also stains his clothes when he spills it on himself, that imbecile! Our-THE house always reeks of that fowl odor for the rest of the day! Why can't he drink tea?

Tea smells lovely and also tastes wonderful with the correct amount of sugar cubes and honey. But no. He has to drink that putrid beverage. With nothing in it! He drinks it black. He drinks that horrid drink plain. There is something messed up with him. I might have dropped him on the head while he was a tike.

Although, I don't mind the flavour when he wakes me up with a sweet kiss. Or a passionate kiss during our morning lovemaking. And I do miss the smell of the roasting beans when he leaves for a business trip. And I do enjoy going down to the market to purchase his favourite beans and seeing the look on his face when he sees another bag of it in our pantry….

…I guess I don't hate it that much…

**4. Lollipop (written by Kalli)**

"Please Mr. Britain!" the young blonde whined.

I wasn't prepared to give the child something that sugary. He was going to be up all night I let him have it.

"Alfred, listen," I tried to reason with the child, "Lollipops are loaded with sugar, therefore they are unhealthy. Now you don't want cavities, do you?" I asked, hoping he would understand.

"But Mister Britain," he whined again, "this is only one time! If I can hive this one, I'll never ever ask for one ever again!" He looked longingly at the large multicolored thing and then looked up at me. His large blue eyes were tearing up.

How was I supposed to deny the child now?

I took the lollipop off of its display, paid for it, and handed it to him. Hi eyes lit up and he clung to my leg.

"Thank you, Mister Britain!" he said happily.

Although he would be up all night, it was completely worth it.

**5. Chik-fil-A**

"Alfred, love, just eat it!" my boyfriend says to me. I lift my head from the table to glare at him as he gives me a small smile.

"No."

"Alfred! It's chicken! Plus it is healthier than that crap you inhale. I don't want your arteries to clog, love," he grabs my hand and softly caresses it. I turn my glare from Artie to that disgusting sandwich sitting in front of my face.

"But it's not a hamburger!"

Artie closes his eyes in frustration and let's out a groan. "Alfred F. Jones. You are causing a scene! Just eat the damn sandwich. If you eat it…when we get back home I'll let you use the cool whip." I perk up immediately and Artie looks a t me with a dreaded expression at the twinkle in my eye.

"Do ya promise?"

"…yes."

Cue inhalation of sandwich and fries.

**6. Hospital (written by Kalli)**

He was stubborn.

I knew Alfred was hardheaded, but this was just ridiculous.

A few weeks ago I heard him coughing quite loudly. He insisted he was fine.

Now, here I am, at his side in a hospital room. I knew it was a bad case of strep, but he was too stubborn to go to the doctor. If this keeps happening, he's going to keep me worried half to death.

**7. Yogurt Night (inspired by doubleleaf's Yogurt Night series on deviantart)**

"Alfred, I'm home!" Arthur shouts into the house to his boyfriend. When he receives no response, he becomes a little curious. He places the groceries on the kitchen table and calls out for his boyfriend again.

"I'm in the bedroom!" He hears Alfred call out breathlessly. Arthur thinks nothing of it and checks his watch.

6:30.

Alfred should've just woken up from his nap. Wanting to spend time with him before he makes (orders) dinner, Arthur goes into their bedroom.

"ALFRED!"

The sight Arthur sees, brings a nasty blush to his face. Alfred is lying nude on their bed with a creamy white substance on his abs. There is also a suspicious blush on his face.

Alfred gives Arthur a lazy smile. "Hey, Artie."

"Don't 'Hey, Artie' me! What the hell were you just doing?"

"Eating yogurt." Arthur raises a bushy eyebrow as Alfred tries to look innocent. "I'm serious! You wanna lick it off?" Alfred waggles his eyebrows seductively at his blushing lover.

"ALFRED!"

The only thing the two ate that night was more yogurt…off of each other's bodies.

**8. Blonde Moments (written by Kalli)**

Arthur has been on a business trip for the past few days and Alfred was getting lonely. Bored, Alfred decided to send him a text.

_So, how's your trip going?_ He asked.

A few minutes later, he finally replied _Things are going well. I'm currently in Hing Kong._

It was obviously a typo, but Alfred didn't understand. Where was Arthur talking about?

_Sweeeet! But what exactly is 'Hing Kong'? _

Frustrated by Alfred's stupidity, Arthur replied, _Hong Kong, you jackass._

Alfred jovially replied, _I know I'm a jackass. But ignorance can be bliss. Thanks for clearing that up._

Arthur sighed and replied, _How did you not know that was supposed to be Hong Kong?_

_Because. I can be special in more ways than one! _Alfred admitted.

_I'm worried for you, _Arthur texted back.

_Please! I'm not that dumb! _The younger blonde replied.

_But you still didn't know it was Hong Kong, _Arthur replied. Alfred could almost hear his voice. He missed it.

_I am pretty book smart, though! _He said back.

_But you still didn't know! It was one letter off from a proper noun!_

_Well, it could have been King Kong, _Arthur reasoned.

_But why would I be in _King Kong, the cynical blonde asked.

_I don't really know… _

Alfred could tell that Arthur was either laughing or sighing in disappointment at his so-called "blonde moment".

_I wish I could smack you with a fish right now, _Arthur said.

As much as Arthur could laugh at his stupidity, he cared for Alfred more than he knew.

**9. The Blitz**

When Alfred got the call from his boss that Arthur was in the hospital critically ill, he traveled to England the very next morning.

As he passed through London to see Arthur in Mansfield, he saw the devastation that caused Arthur to become hospitalized. It was a sight he wished to never see again.

Alfred will never forget the image of Arthur lying on a cot, delusional because of the fever and the pain from the burns. He stayed by Arthur's side for many days and nights until the bombings stopped. During one of those nights, Alfred made a promise to a delusional Arthur.

"Iggy…I promise that Germany won't ever hurt you again. That _no one_ will ever hurt you again. Because that's what the hero does! Iggy… I love you and I vow that for as long as I live, nothing will ever hurt you. And I will take care of you like you did to me when I was a child. I will stay by your side forever."

Unbeknownst to either nations, that several years later, on September 11, 2001, the roles of both nations would be changed as Arthur sits at the bedside of the injured and sick Alfred.

**10. Maybe Tomorrow… (written by Kalli)**

Maybe tomorrow I'll stop drinking.

Maybe tomorrow I'll stop making him cry.

I know exactly what I'm doing to him, but the worst part is knowing I'm not going to do anything about it.

It's not that I don't want to do anything; it's just that I physically can't.

You know, drinking is a disease. I know that I come home in a taxi reeking of alcohol, but I just can't stop.

I know there are silent tears rolling down his cheeks every time I come home late, but it feels hopeless.

I can see how I hurt him, but it's an escape. It's how I wind down at the end of the day.

Hurting him breaks my heart, but I don't know what to do.

Maybe tomorrow I'll stop…


End file.
